Heavy Heart
by bezthegeek
Summary: The Shadow Games are  over, and the Yamis have their own bodies. But when Yami Bakura faces judgment for his past, will he survive? With the clock ticking, Ryou and Marik must help him before it's too late. Thiefshipping,Yami B whumpness,T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I'm a massive Yugioh fantard. Sadly, I do not own it. It belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi, and it should stay that way. **

****Thiefshipping fluff, with some Egyptian mythology plot type stuff. A bit of Bakura bashing, because I'm cruel like that. This is the first fic I've ever posted, so PLEASE let me know if I get something wrong. I don't want to be the next Tara Gillespie . Rated T for potty-mouthed Bakura-ness in later chapters . ****

****You have been warned.** **

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryou, can I ask you something?" Bakura said. Ryou could already hear the pleading tone in his voice. That meant he wanted some sort of favor.<p>

"Hmm?" He replied, his eyes still glued to his book. Ever since the Shadow Games had ended and the Pharaoh and the spirit of the ring had obtained their own bodies, he had become used to his Yami's company. Now he was his "landlord" in a far more literal sense. He had to admit though, it was nice to have someone around while his father was away. They'd become good friends, now that he wasn't fused with Zorc and trapped inside the very thing that had driven him mad in the first place. Sure, he and the Pharaoh still didn't get along particularly well, but at least they weren't trying to _kill_ each other any more. Bakura's begging snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Marik was gonna come over and watch some movies, and I was wondering..."

His other half sighed, closing his book with a loud snap. He peered at him over his thin black reading glasses with a look of derision.

"Let me guess, you want me out of the way so you two can have some 'alone time'?" He said, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"...Pretty much." The ex-spirit admitted, looking slightly sheepish. He and Marik had been 'together' for about a month now. It was strange to him, caring about someone like that. The only other person he was really close to was Ryou, but that was more of a brotherly relationship. 'More like _motherly_.' he thought to himself. The boy in question rolled his eyes at the pleading tomb robber.

"You're so transparent." He said with a smirk, pushing his glasses up towards the bridge of his nose and returning to his reading.

"_Please_?" Ryou turned back to his Yami and froze. He was pouting at him, his eyes pleading and shimmering with fake tears.

Aww crap, not the puppy eyes.

He could already feel his resolve slipping away as those sad red orbs gazed at him, burning through his resistance like lasers.

"Argh, fine then. I'll stay in my room." He said, his shoulders slumping in defeat and frustration.

"Yes!" Bakura said, fist pumping cheerfully.

"But give me fair warning before you two start getting all snuggly. I don't particularly want to see my two best friends playing tonsil hockey." Ryou pulled a face.

"I am an ancient spirit fuelled by darkness. I do not 'snuggle'," Bakura said sulkily. "Besides, we haven't even..." He trailed off, his voice fading into a mumble as he turned away.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing." He seem almost ashamed, sounding uncharacteristically quiet. Ryou furrowed him brow, a hint of concern creeping into his mind.

"That wasn't nothing, you're going all red. Tell me." Ryou said, his voice firm but kind.

"Forget it."

"Fine, be that way." He said in resignation as Bakura walked away. "Go get ready for your _date_ then." Ryou called after him, his tone taunting. Bakura flipped him off before closing the door to his room with a loud 'bang'.

With a loud and agitated sigh, Ryou returned to his book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<strong>_

Bakura was out of his room in seconds, sliding across the wooden floor in his striped socks. He skidded to a halt in front of the door, patting down his hair and straightening his shirt.

"Ryou!" He called out across the room. Ryou came over, looked him up and down, and then ruffled his hair.

"Okay, now you look normal. You're all set." He grinned. "Go get 'em tiger."

"Tiger?"

"It's an expression. Basically, you look fine."

"Good. Now go away."

"Gee, you're nice." Ryou muttered, disappearing into his room.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to reveal Marik, wearing cargo pants and his favourite lilac shirt. The Egyptian grinned, seemingly trying to hold back laughter. Bakura stood there for a minute, simply watching his expression.

"What?"

"You do know I can hear everything you're saying from out here, right?"

"Shut up." He said, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend in response. They walked in, sitting on the couch. "You got the movies?"

"Right here." he said, holding them up. Bakura took one, moving to put it in the DVD player. He paused for a moment, studying the case in his hands.

"'The Princess Bride'? Seriously?" He said, his voice skeptical.

"What? It's good!" Marik said defensively.

"You're such a girl."

"Bakura, we're _both guys_. That's like going into a Chinese restaurant and saying one of the chopsticks is a fork."

"You're still a girl." Bakura smirked, his voice teasing. "And we are not watching a movie about a bloody princess."

"There are sword fights and torture machines in it." Bakura paused for a second, his eyes widening with glee as he grabbed the disc and shoved it in at light speed.

"Knew that'd work." Marik said, sprawling out on the lunge and across Bakura's lap. He stifled a squeak, feeling his face burn and his heart pound. He turned his attention towards the film, willing away his growing blush.

Surprisingly enough, he actually enjoyed it. Before Bakura knew it, the credits were rolling. Turning off the TV, Bakura looked down at his lap. Marik was fast asleep, his chest softly rising and falling.. He looked so peaceful there. So... _cute. _Bakura's eyes darted back and forth, checking the room for possible witnesses. Satisfied that no one was watching, he lent sideways, wrapping an arm around the sleeping boy and resting his head on his chest. He nuzzled into it, closing his eyes as he let out a contented sigh.

Okay, maybe ancient spirits _did_ snuggle sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments? Thoughts? Scathing criticisms? Review me and I'll try to improve in later chapters. ( Yes, there's going to be more of this story. Sorry in advance XD )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I'm a massive Yugioh fantard. Sadly, I do not own it. It belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi, and it should stay that way. **

****Thiefshipping fluff, with some Egyptian mythology plot type stuff. A bit of Bakura bashing, because I'm cruel like that. This is the first fic I've ever posted, so PLEASE let me know if I get something wrong. I don't want to be the next Tara Gillespie . Rated T for potty-mouthed Bakura-ness in later chapters . ****

****You have been warned.****

****WOO Chapter two. _God_ this took forever. Anyway, I managed to get my butt into gear enough to finish this chapter. I've been on a bit of a Thiefshipping kick lately (blame Little Kuriboh's fanfictions skills and R-ninja/Rinbo's magical drawings). So here it is, enjoy, let me know what you think by reviewing.****

**_Let's do this. _**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THUD<strong>_

Bakura opened his eyes. It was late, and the house was dark. Tiny dots of coloured light came from the DVD player, burning themselves into his vision. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the lighting. Marik murmured slightly in his sleep, rolling onto his side. Bakura smiled at him, watching as his chest rose and fell softly. He was so damned _cute_ when he slept. He glanced around the room quickly, his thoughts still slightly fogged from his slumber. Why had he woken up again?

_**CRASH**_

Bakura jolted upright, fully awake now. Marik opened an eye sleepily as Bakura hastily climbed over him, careful not to disturb the boy. He stood, reaching over and grabbing hold of a nearby lamp.

"Wha? What's happening?" Marik said, his voice still slurred by drowsiness.

"Marik, stay here." Bakura whispered, his voice low. He held the lamp like an axe, tensing his shoulders and facing the kitchen.

"Why? What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes, still only half conscious.

"_There's someone in the house_." Bakura began to tiptoe towards the sound, only to be stopped by a hand grasping the back of his shirt.

"Bakura, please, _don't go_." His eyes were filled with fear now as he clutched onto the fabric. Bakura prised Marik's hand from his clothing, taking it briefly and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Marik hesitated for a moment, before lowering his arm slowly. "Be careful." He whispered, holding his hand to his chest. Bakura nodded solemnly, moving silently but cautiously across the room and into the kitchen. He held up the lamp, readying himself to fight the intruder. A flash of black moved in the corner of his eye and he spun around. He swung the lamp into the dark shape with all of his strength, letting out a small grunt as he did. To his horror, the shape evaporated and he missed. Instead it slammed into the counter top, colliding with a deafening clang. The shape formed again, like a swirl of shadows, and shifted into a dark figure once more.

This was definitely no mere burglar.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bakura growled, hunching his shoulders up and holding the lamp in front of him. It was useless, but at least it made him not feel so damned _defenceless_. It let out a low chuckle, or at least he thought that was what it was. Its voice sounded like the raspy cries a thousand birds of prey, all rolled into one. Distorted. Guttural. _Inhuman. _It sounded slightly feminine, but it was so hard to tell. It was like she was speaking to him from within his own mind, whispering, weaving her words into his thoughts like poison. _"_

_**You.**__" _He felt a shiver run down the back of his spine.

"Why?" Bakura said, trying not to falter. It was like she was draining the life out of him with her very presence.

"_Y__**our time. You wi**__**ll be judged.**_" It was only then that Bakura noticed the glint of a blade in her hand. Was that a _feather_? He took a step back, feeling his stomach drop. He heard Marik's footsteps as he came towards the kitchen to inspect what was happening. His attention diverted momentarily, Bakura turned slightly to tell him to stay back. But before a word could pass his lips he felt a hand grasp his shoulder roughly and drag him forwards. He felt the blade pierce through the skin of his chest and he cried out in pain. He heard Marik scream, heard him call out his name, but his mind was already going numb. It wasn't too deep, but a sharp, burning ache was spreading through it. He let out a small gasp as the blade was withdrawn, barely able to feel the intruder's grip any more.

"_**It begins."**_ she whispered.

With a swing of her arm, she threw him against the far wall and he fell to the floor.

He didn't get up.

Brushing past a horrified Marik, she stood over him. He looked up at her blearily, blood seeping from his chest. Seemingly satisfied, she mumbled something to Marik. His eyes widened and he froze to the spot. Ryou stood in the doorway of his room, watching in dumbfounded silence as she disappeared, melting away into the shadows. Bakura let out a low moan, snapping Marik out of his thoughts as he ran towards him, kneeling by his side.

"Bakura! Oh God, please be okay, oh God..." Marik held back tears, digging his nails into the tomb robber's shoulders as he held onto him for dear life. Bakura grunted, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He turned his head to look at Marik, giving him a weak smile of reassurance. He winced as he felt his wound shift, blindly gripping Marik's arm for support. Ryou rushed into the room, arms brimming with bandages and first aid kits.

"M'fine, s'not that bad..." Bakura mumbled, looking down at his chest as he attempted to stand. His shirt was soaked, the bright red stain spreading across his whole torso.

"Oh." He said flatly, suddenly feeling dizzy. Then the room started to blur and shift around him and his head throbbed and his legs buckled beneath him. He started to fall, but two pairs of arms soon wrapped themselves around his and hoisted him upwards.

"Woah, take it easy."

"Don't try to move, okay? You'll be okay..." Marik said, although it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Bakura.

Ryou sat him on the kitchen table, and then rushed over to the sink, turning the tap on full blast and cramming in the plug. He produced a small towel from his stash of supplies, throwing it in the sink.

"Right then, I'm going to go get another towel. Marik, stay here with him." Ryou said, his maternal instincts clearly setting in. "Oh, and could you take off his shirt? I'll be right back!" He called, back, running down the hall. Marik's face turned a deep shade of red but he complied, gently pulling off Bakura's shirt over his wild hair. Bakura flinched as the fabric was prised from his punctured chest. Marik put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, his hand warm on Bakura's bare skin. Their faces were so close now, and Marik was slowly starting to lean forwards. Their lips were mere inches away from each other, and Bakura moved to close the gap, this heart pounding in his chest.

So close...

Ryou chose this moment to enter the room and Bakura shot backwards, Marik following suit. Bakura cleared his throat, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. Ryou placed the towel on his wound, positioning his Yami's hand over it and instructing him to apply pressure. He complied, buried deep in his thoughts.

_Damn, so close_

* * *

><p>After a lot of cursing and swearing on Bakura's part, and a great deal of frustration on Ryou's, they finally patched up his shoulder. As Ryou carefully wound the bandages around his shoulder however, he noticed Marik's expression. There was worry and concern, as he had expected, but he could see something else there. He seemed upset, and it wasn't just about this. Making a mental note to ask about it later he finished wrapping Bakura's wound, earning a grunt of discomfort as he pulled the bandage tight. The thief looked exhausted beyond belief. Before long he had slumped against Marik's shoulder, his eyes drooping slowly shut. With Ryou's help he lifted him, carefully carrying the sleeping boy through to his room and laying him down on his bed. Ryou went to clean up the mess in the kitchen, leaving the two alone. Marik pulled the covers over his boyfriend. He watched him for a moment, ensuring he was indeed asleep. He looked so peaceful there, his brow still slightly creased in pain as he snored lightly. Tentatively, he brushed his soft white hair away from his face and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. Lying down beside him, Marik stifled a yawn. Within moments, he too had drifted off to sleep.<p>

_**And from the shadows of the house, someone watched- and waited.**_

* * *

><p><strong>God, this took me bloody forever XD Review me if you have anything to say about my story, good or bad. Seriously, I wanna know!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
